1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to smoking pipes and particularly to a pipe with an improved construction for cooling the smoke and introducing air through the stem into the smoke stream.
2. Prior Art
Many smoking pipes provide metal members within the pipe stem to condense moisture and tar. However, these condensers soon reach a high temperature and lose effectiveness. In some pipes a condenser is partially exposed to the outside of the pipe and to the surrounding cooler air to reduce this problem. Also, air is sometimes introduced to the smoke through an opening in the pipe when the smoker draws on the pipe, to provide a cooler smoke. Examples of prior pipes of the above type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 119,075; 890,751; 1,656,922; 2,216,303; 2,343,003; and 3,286,715. Such pipes typically fail to provide both an effective condenser and a means for introducing air to the smoke, and/or they require very unusual structures that adversely affect the weight and appearance of the pipe, and where air is drawn into the flow of smoke they rely only and directly upon the drawing action of the smoker to suck air into the flow.